Aku Akan Menunggumu
by Suki Wa Hime
Summary: Sebuah misi mengharuskan mereka untuk berpisah selama bertahun-tahun.


Hari ini benar benar hari yang tidak tunggu tunggu oleh Hinata, kalau saja dia punya jurus yang dapat menghilangkan hari, maka ia ingin menghilangkan hari ini. Hinata benar-benar tidak ingin hari ini datang. Gelisah.

"Hinata-sama, aku dan Tenten mau mengantar kepergian Naruto, kau mau ikut kami?"

Ingatannya kembali pada memori beberapa hari sebelum hari ini,

"Hinata-chan..

"Ya, Naruto-kun."

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu... emm,, aku menjadi satu-satunya calon Rokudaime Hokage...

Hinata tersenyum lalu memberi selamat pada Naruto, namun Naruto tidak terlihat bahagia. Hinata sedikit heran. Seperti mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Hinata, Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi, aku harus melakukan latihan untuk menjadi kage yang baik dan benar...

"Lalu kenapa Naruto-kun, ini hanya latihan kan? Lagi pula ini keinginan terbesarmu kan?"

Naruto tampak berpikir, Ia memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan ini pada Hinata.

"Kau tahu? kejadian kau menolongku dari serangan Pain dan kau bilang kalu kau menyukaiku semenjak itu, setiap malam aku susah tidur, kau tau kenapa Hinata-chan?...

Hinata menggeleng. Ia tidak tahu.

"Karena setiap malam aku selalu memikirkanmu... hehehe aneh memang tapi aku tahu kalau aku juga menyukaimu...

Hinata senang, hatinya berdegup kencang. Akhirnya penantiaanya beberapa tahun ini terbalaskan juga.

Naruto memeluk Hinata "Tidak, bukan hanya menyukaimu tapi sangat mencintaimu. Aku baru sadar perasaanku ini, aku memang bodoh." Sambil terus mendekap erat Hinata seakan-akan ia tak mau kehilangan Hinata.

"Aku senang sekali Naruto-kun memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, i-ini seperti mimpi saja." Hinata membalas pelukan erat Naruto.

"Tapi, kau harus tau tentang ini. Aku akan dilatih oleh Kage-kage dari negara lain, agar aku tau bagaimana menjadi Kage yang baik dan benar. Makanya aku harus meninggalkan Konoha untuk datang kenegara-negara tersebut, mungkin tidak cukup beberapa bulan Hinata-chan. Mungkin beberapa tahun, itu yang dikatakan Tsunade obaa-san padaku...

Hinata langsung melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Naruto kaget.

"Bertahun-tahun?"

Hinata kaget bukan main, dia benar-benar seperti di terbangkan ke langit lalu dihempaskan lagi ke bumi. Hinata benar-benar ingin menangis, tapi ia tidak mau menghambat keinginan orang yang ia cintai, ini keinginan Naruto bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan Hinata tidak boleh egois.

Hinata berbalik dan membelakangi Naruto. Naruto memegang pundak Hinata. Ia benar-benar tidak siap untuk berpisah dari Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau kau tidak mengizinkanku Hinata-chan."

Hinata berbalik, Ia menatap Naruto Ia dapat melihat senyuman tulus yang Naruto sunggingkan. Hinata tidak boleh egois. Dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki sekarang Hinata mati-matian untuk tidak menangis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Ini impianmu kan? Kau harus pergi."

Hinata mencoba menahan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya agar suaranya tidak bergetar. Di saat seperti ini pun Naruto masih memikirkan kebahagiaan orang lain, ini saatnya Naruto yang mendapat kebahagiaan dari orang lain, mungkin ini juga salah satu cara agar ia dapat mencapai impiannya.

"Tapi Hinata-chan...

"Naruto, aku tidak apa-apa...

Naruto tak percaya, dia mendekat kearah Hinata lalu didekapnya lagi gadis itu.

"Aku tau kau berbohong, aku tak akan melakukannya jika kau tak mengizinkanku, aku tak mau kehilanganmu dattebayo."

Hinata sudah tak tahan lagi. "Naruto..! aku tidak apa-apa." Air matanya akhirnya menetes juga.

"Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, pergilah berlatih Naruto-kun."

Setelah itu Hinata meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Pikiran Hinata kembali pada kenyataan, setelah tangan besar Neji memegang pundaknya.

"Hinata-sama, jangan sia-siakan kesempatan terakhir ini." Dengan kata-kata itu Neji pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian dikamarnya.

]

]

"Naruto, semoga kau berhasil."

"Berlatih yang giat ya, agar bisa menjadi pemimipin yang baik untuk negara kita."

Kata-kata yang berasal dari orang-orang tidak digubris oleh Naruto, ia mengedarkan pandangan keberbagai sudut,ia tidak melihat wanita yang ia harapkan untuk datang diantara ribuan orang yang mengantarnya sampai kegerbang Konoha.

"Ayo Naruto, kita harus segera berangkat. Ini sudah mulai siang, kita harus sampai ke Iwagakure sebelum malam hari."

"Tunggu sebentar lagi Kakashi sensei."

Naruto nampak gelisah, itu terlihat sekali dari raut wajahnya yang begitu suram. Beberapa menit ia menunggu, tapi orang yang ia harapkan tidak kunjung datang.

"Apa yang kau tunggu Naruto, ayo kita berangkat."

"Baiklah." Naruto mulai putus asa dan akhirnya menyerah. Tidak seharusnya ia mengharapkan orang itu datang seharusnya ia menyadari posisinya sekarang.

"T-tunggu!"

Semua menoleh pada sumber suara,

"Hinata-chan?

"Hinata-sama...

"Hinata nee-chan..

"Hinata Hyuuga...

Semua menatap heran pada Hinata. Ya, dia yang meminta Naruto untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

Ini kesempatan terakhir Hinata, tidak akan ada kesempatan lagi kalau dia menundanya.

Satu langkah Hinata maju, dua langkah, semua masih menyaksikan gerakan lembut Hinata. Lalu Hinata berlari dan memeluk Naruto.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau pulang Naruto-kun."

Semua mata memandang kejadian yang langka ini.

"Kau kenapa Kiba?" Tanya Shino pada temannya yang berada disampingnya.

"Mataku sakit melihat adegan ini, disini juga rasanya seperti dihantam batu yang amat besar." Katanya sambil menunjuk bagian dadanya. Shino hanya diam dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada hal yang lebih penting.

"Otou-san, kau tidak marah pada Naruto nii-san karena memeluk Hinata nee-chan didepan umum?"

"Hanabi, Nee-chanmu melakukan hal yang menurutnya benar, dan aku sebagai Otou-sannya harus mendukungnya." Ada sebuah senyuman yang bertengger diwajahnya. Hiashi memang telah berubah, dia selalu mendukung apapun yang Hinata lakukan asalkan Hinata telah memikirkan apa resiko yang akan ia hadapi bila ia melakukan itu.

Dilain sudut. "Neji-kun kau tidak akan menghajar Naruto setelah inikan?"

"Aku percaya kalau Naruto akan membuat Hinata-sama bahagia."

Dan...

"Kau berjanji tidak akan mengingkari janjimu itu-ttebayo."

"Aku berjanji, aku akan selalu menunggumu. Karena itu jalan ninjaku." Sambil terkikik pelan.

"Ayo Naruto! Sudahi dramamu itu dan cepat kita berangkat."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata, "Kakashi sensei sabarlah sedikit... katanya sambil menoleh pada Kakashi dan kemudian menatap Hinata lagi "Aku akan segera pulang...

CUP...

Satu kecupan mendarat di kening Hinata. Lalu satu kecupan lain dipipi kiri Hinata. Lalu kecupan berikutnya dipipi kanan Hinata. Lalu satu kecupan lagi yang harusnya mendarat dibibir Hinata dihalangi oleh sebuah buku bertuliskan ICHA-ICHA PARADISE. Naruto mendelik pada siempunya buku.

"Waktumu sudah habis Naruto." Katanya

"Hiiisssh, kau ini selalu menggangguku, jaga dirimu baik-baik Hinata."

"Kau juga Naruto-kun." Katanya malu-malu dengan pipi yang super duper memerah.

"Aku akan segera pulang."

"Aku akan menunggu." Senyumnya tak pudar meskipun Naruto telah pergi menjauh darinya.

]

]

]

]

5 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

Hari ini sebuah perayaan besar-besaran terjadi didepan gedung Hokage, semua warga berkumpul di depan gedung Hokage. Ini merupakan hari yang amat bersejarah untuk Naruto dan Konoha. Naruto hari ini telah selesai berlatih dengan kage-kage dinegara lain, dan hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan dilantik menjadi Rokudaime Hokage.

Sejak kedatangannya di Konoha, ia tidak menemukan orang yang selama ini ia rindukan, tapi Naruto tidak mau berputus asa, mungkin nanti dia akan datang menemui Naruto.

Sampai saat Naruto telah resmi menjadi Rokudaime Hokage, orang yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang. Ia menyerah? Tentu saja, tidak.

Didalam gedung, tepatnya di kantor Hokage. Naruto duduk di kursi kehormatannya, didepannya telah menunggu berkas-berkas untuk direvisi.

"Sakura-chan, tolong panggilkan Neji kemari. Aku ada perlu dengannya."

"Baik, Hokage-sama."

Lima tahun berlatih pada Kage yang telah berpengalaman membuatnya mengerti bagaimana bersikap saat ia menjadi Kage nanti, sopan namun tetap tegas. Dan Sakura yang ditunjuk sebagai tangan kanannya mencoba mengimbangi.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Hokage-sama, Neji-san sudah datang."

"Suruh dia masuk, dan tinggalkan kami berdua."

"Ada apa? Hokage-sama?" Neji datang lalu menundukkan kepala tanda ia memberi hormat pada Hokage barunya.

"Hahaha, bahasamu itu kaku sekali Neji. Aku ini masih tetap Naruto yang dulu."

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Katakan intinya saja" ini Neji sekali. To the point dan tidak suka basa basi.

"Ok, langsung pada intinya. Dimana Hinata sekarang?"

"Kau memanggilku kemari hanya karena pertanyaan itu?"

"Sebenarnya aku mau menanyakan kabar Hinata-chan dulu baru ke pokok permasalahan, tapi kau bilang langsung saja pada inti kan?"

Neji mulai berpikir dua kali untuk menjadikannya adik ipar.

"Dia ada misi dengan Kiba, sudah 3 hari ini mereka belum pulang. Menurut jadwal, mereka akan pulang hari ini."

"Berdua saja? Misi apa? kemarin waktu aku masih di Suna dan aku menanyakan kabar Hinata melalui surat kau bilang Hinata sekarang menjadi ninja medis di rumah sakit konoha dan dia juga telah resmi menjadi Heiress Hyuuga?"

"Berdua saja, misi apa aku tidak tahu tanyakan sendiri pada Hinata-sama. Dan karena Hinata adalah ninja medis maka ia ditugaskan untuk menemani Kiba. Alasan lain aku tidak tahu, kau mau tanya apa lagi?"

Naruto mendengus, selama ini dia memang mencari informasi tentang Hinata pada Neji, melalui surat menyurat tanpa Hinata ketahui.

"Siapa yang memberi misi itu pada Hinata?"

"Tsunade-sama."

Setelah ini Naruto akan menemui Tsunade dan memberi ceramah kebatinan untuknya.

"Ok, trimakasih atas informasi yang diberikan, calon kakak ipar." Katanya dengan senyum manja dan menggoda, namun lawan bicaranya malah mual dibuatnya.

"Aku ingin muntah melihatmu seperti itu. Permisi" dia buru-buru pergi, ia tak mau berlama-lama disitu.

"Aku akan cepat-cepat menyelesaikan berkas-berkas ini dan aku akan segera menemui Hinata-chan." Senyumnya melebar ketika ia membayangkan bertemu Hinatanya.

"Hari ini jadwalku apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Hari ini ada pertemuan dengan ketua Klan Nara, dan kemudian anda harus menemui Tsunade-sama, lalu ada undangan untuk menghadiri acara dari klan Yamanaka setelah itu anda harus menghadiri acara di...

"Cukup, sebanyak itu jadwal hari ini?"

Naruto menyela perkataan Sakura yang belum sempat ia tuntaskan.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Emm, tidak, tidak apa-apa." Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, lalu bagaimana dengan acaranya bertemu dengan Hinata, apa Sakura tidak memasukkan dalam jadwal.

"Lalu jadwal besok apa?"

"Ada undangan untuk makan bersama Miko dari Oni No Kuni Shion, lalu..

"Ok ok, batalkan jadwal besok dan gantikan dengan pertemuan dengan Heiress klan Hyuuga."

"Itu saja?"

"Ya, ada hal yang penting yang akan aku bicarakan padanya, kurasa butuh waktu yang cukup lama."

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Heiress klan Hyuuga."

"Terimakasih, Sakura-chan."

]

]

]

Setelah dia berkunjung ke kediaman klan Hyuuga, ia mendapat informasi bahwa orang yang ia cari berada ditaman.

TAMAN

Ternyata memang benar, orang ia cari beberapa hari ini sedang duduk disebuah taman bersama anak kecil yang Naruto perkirakan umurnya baru dua tahun. Naruto melihat anak kecil itu lagi, wajahnya mirip dengan Hinata, pipinya yang chubby matanya yang berwarna pucat poninya yang menutupi kening benar-benar mirip dengan Hinata sewaktu kecil bedanya warna rambutnya yang coklat dan cepol yang berada di belakang kepalanya. Ia tampak sedang bercanda dengan Hinata.

'Neji tidak pernah bilang kalau Hinata sudah punya anak' batin Naruto. Ada rasa kecewa yang mendalam di hatinya, rasanya sakit sekali. Mungkin ia harus pergi sekarang, ia tak mau mengganggu waktu Hinata bersama anaknya. Ia melangkah menjauh dari mereka berdua.

"Hoge-cama.." suara anak kecil seperti memanggilnya, ia menghentikan langkahnya

"Naruto-kun." Kali ini Naruto tau siapa yang memanggilnya ia berbalik dan mendapati Hinata berdiri dan menngandeng anak kecil itu.

Naruto benar-benar menahan hasratnya untuk langsung memeluk Hinata. Ia tak mau anaknya dan suaminya salah paham dan membuat hubungan mereka tak harmonis. Hinata mendekat pada Naruto, lalu memberikan satu pelukan erat, namun tidak dibalas oleh Naruto.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Naruto tak menjawab dia hanya diam lalu melepaskan pelukan Hinata. Hinata kecewa, sangat.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu Hinata...

Padahal sebenarnya ia menginginkan pelukan itu.

"Aku tak mau anakmu salah paham."

"A-anak?" Hinata bertanya.

"Ya, dia anakmu kan?" sambil menunjuk anak kecil yang sedang digandeng Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum lalu, mencubit pipi Naruto.

"Kau salah paham, ini Hana dia anak Neji-nii dan Tenten nee-chan. Orang-orang bilang dia mirip denganku. Lagi pula aku masih setia menunggu kepulangan seseorang dari berlatih kenegara-negara lain" Katanya sambil melirik Hana dan kemudian terkekeh pelan.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hinata, ada rasa lega di hatinya.

"Neji tidak pernah bilang kalau dia sudah menikahi Tenten dan punya anak, padahal kami sering mengirim surat satu sama lain." Upppsss, Naruto keceplosan.

"Mengirim surat?"

"E, eto,, anu,,

Sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal Naruto melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Ok ok, selama aku berlatih dinegara-negara lain aku tidak begitu saja melupakanmu Hinata-chan, aku terus menerus menanyakan kabarmu pada Neji melalui surat."

"Kenapa tidak bertanya padaku?"

"Namanya juga kejutan." Naruto menjawab seenaknya.

"Ya sudahlah, kau mau mengantar Hana pulang bersamaku?"

"Kemanapun kau pergi hari ini aku akan berada disampingmu." Sambil merangkul bahu Hinata.

Jangan tanyakan ekspresi Hinata kali ini.

Di perjalanan kerumah Hana.

"Hei, Hinata-chan."

"Ya, Naruto-kun?"

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"23 tahun, bukankah kita seumuran?" kata Hinata bingung.

"Aku hanya memastikan, kalau begitu aku harap kau segera bersiap-siap untuk menjadi nyonya uzumaki, aku akan segera melamarmu."

Hinata menjawab dengan pipi merona hebat. "Terserah Naruto-kun saja."

]

]

]

SELESAI

Hehe endingnya aneh banget, ya sudahlah, yang penting di read n review aja lah.


End file.
